Attack of the Stewies
by ChAoS bLaDe KnIgHt
Summary: Stewie makes a clone! Will Lois be defeated by the Stewies?
1. The Clone

Attack of the Stewies!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Family Guy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the living room.  
  
Peter sits on the couch and says "I just love sitting here all day and watching Gumble to   
  
Gumble."  
  
Lois comes in and watches Peter watching his favorite TV show.  
  
In Stewies room.  
  
"I have done it! I've created a cloning machine.now who will I clone?" says Stewie.  
  
"I've got it! I will clone myself, that way I can kill Lois way easier."  
  
Five minutes later.  
  
"Clone you will be called #2, understand?" ordered Stewie. "Yes sir!" said #2.   
  
"#2, get here immediatly!"roared Stewie.  
  
"Coming sir.."replied the clone.  
  
"Where are my weapons?"asked Stewie.  
  
~To Lois~  
  
"Peter can you go check on Stewie?"asked Lois.  
  
"Sorry Lois,but I can't miss this game."replied Peter.  
  
"Fine..I'll go check on him...fat loser.."said Lois.  
  
"...little does she know that im not watching the game..hehehe"chuckled Peter.  
  
Lois walks into Stewies room and she screams "WHAT THE DEUCE?!"  
  
Lois screams gives away her position to the Stewie's.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh"cried the 2 Stewie's.  
  
"Hey wait...thats my line! Why you son of a..."yelled Stewie (Real One).  
  
"This means war!"cried Stewie. "Weapons to the ready!"  
  
"Come on...lets just attack" whined number 2. 


	2. The Fight and Mecha Lois

Attack Of The Stewies  
  
I don't own Family Guy, if I did I would be famous!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------ "Attack! We will take her down, now get the weapons!"ordered the real Stewie.  
  
"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhh! Stewie stop this at once!" screamed Lois.  
  
Peter walks into the room and asks "Whats with the screaming?"  
  
"We will kill you Lois"said #2.  
  
"Meg! Chris! Come up and get the popcorn, there's a live fighting movie  
  
in Stewie's room"cried Peter.  
  
"You know they'll kill each other, right?" stated Brian.  
  
"Die Lois DIE!"cried Stewie."#2 get me the bazooka!"  
  
"Hey dad? Whats going on?" asked Chris.  
  
"Your mother and Stewie are fighting, so we might as well watch" answered  
  
Peter. "Hey! Here's the Popcorn."said Meg.  
  
"So...who's winning?" asked Brian.  
  
"It's hard to say, the Stewies seem to have the advantage so far." said  
  
Peter. "Fire all weapons at Lois now!" ordered Stewie.  
  
Five minutes later there is a crater with a mushroom shaped cloud above  
  
it. "Aghhhhhhhhhhhh!"screamed Lois .  
  
"Victory is mine" celebrated the Stewie's.  
  
"Meg check on your mother and Chris call the ambulance." ordered Peter.  
  
"The ambulance has arrived, Dad!" shouted Meg.  
  
"Chris, Brian you to haul Lois into the ambulance" ordered Peter.  
  
"Yes sir!¡± Cried Brian and Chris.  
  
"I think we should not bother the Stewies...heh come on lets go." said  
  
Peter.  
  
~At the hospital¡­~  
  
"Sorry...Mr. Griffin." said the Doctor. "There was nothing we could  
  
do for her." Peter cried in agony "Oh god no! LOIS!" "But, we could  
  
make her into an android...although it will be really expensive. "DO  
  
IT! And how much will it cost?" asked Peter. " It will cost you $1500.00,  
  
if you want it to be cheaper we could use weaker meta l" said the Doctor.  
  
"It will cost $500.00." " 500 dollars eh?. "  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Come on buddy, I'll even give you a sample." said the Drug dealer.  
  
"Free Sample? Fine I'll give it a try?" said Peter. The Drug Dealer  
  
hands Peter Marijuana and Peter lights it up and tries it. "Whoa, give  
  
me some more" said the slightly high Peter. "$500.00 per box, how much you  
  
want?" asked the Drug Dealer. "I'll take it!" ordered Peter.  
  
~ End Flashback~  
  
"I'll take it!" ordered Peter.  
  
~ 2 Hours later~  
  
"We have finished." said the Doctor. Lois comes in and everybody looks  
  
at her in awe. "What?"asked Mecha Lois? Stewie looks into his monitor  
  
and cries. "F**king son of a B***H!! She has returned as an android!  
  
Number two battle stations!" ordered Stewie. 


	3. Did Lois die? Again?

Attack Of The Stewies  
  
I don't own Family Guy..  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time: "We have finished." Said the doctor. Lois comes in and everybody looks  
  
at her in awe. "What?"Asked Mecha Lois? Stewie looks into his monitor  
  
and cries. "F**king son of a B***H!! She has returned as an android!  
  
Number two battle stations!" Ordered Stewie.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------ Chapter 3  
  
"We shall prepare for her return, and then we will annihilate her.permanently!" said Stewie.  
  
"But sir, we are almost out of ammunition." Said #2. "Whatever shall we do?"  
  
"We will have to resort to hand to hand combat, when we run out of ammunition" said Stewie.  
  
"For now we should prepare ourselves, we also have the element of surprise, so we better make  
  
the best out of it" continued Stewie.  
  
~20 Minutes Later~  
  
"Stewie we're home!" said Peter. When no one answered or came out Peter said "He must have  
  
taken a nap while we went to the hospital" "He had a rough day. Fighting with you and all, I guess  
  
he deserves a rest" said Brian. All of a sudden, the two Stewie's jumped out fully armored and  
  
loaded with all sorts of weapons. "All of you leave!, this is between me and Lois!" ordered  
  
Stewie. "Here we go again" said Peter. "Brian! Meg! You two know what to do?" asked Peter.  
  
They both nodded. Brian went to get the fold up chairs and Meg went to get the popcorn.  
  
Lois launched her built in satellites and they hovered around the Stewie's. They scanned them and  
  
Sent the information to Lois. Lois fired her electro-cannon but Stewie's fast reflexes dodged the  
  
Blast with ease. Stewie took out his fuel rod gun and his machine gun. He fired recklessly at the  
  
Mechanical being known as his mother. "DIE!!!!"Screamed Stewie. Out of the smoke emerged  
  
Lois. Once the weapons were of no use, Stewie quickly discarded them and took out his Shot gun  
  
and his plasma rifle. He attacked Lois with everything he got, but every time he attacked Lois  
  
came back stronger than ever. Meanwhile on the other side of the room #2 was activating a bomb.  
  
He ran furiously towards Lois, jumped onto her back and attached the bomb to her back. The  
  
Stewie's retreated behind a couple of giant pillows. Five minutes later the body of Lois blew up.  
  
Before the explosion, a loud beeping sound was heard.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------- DiD LoIs DiE??? Only I know the answer 


End file.
